There is a known two-layer-structure catheter, with an inner catheter inserted through an outer catheter, wherein a connecting part provided on the proximal end side of the outer catheter and a connecting part provided on the proximal end side of the inner catheter are simultaneously attached to or detached from a driving units that are provided side-by-side on a flat base (for example, see PTL 1).